Terriermon's Valentine
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: One-shot. It's Valentine's Day and Terriermon wants to find the perfect gift. Will he succeed and find love this day? Pls review.


Happy Valentine's Day! To all you singles out there (like me), I hope you find your special someone today!

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON**

* * *

February 13

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Nggh…Henry...could you get that?"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Why me? You're the one with the longer arms Terriermon."

"Fine."

Using his incredibly long ears, Terriermon turned off the alarm next to his partner's bed. Henry slowly got up and opened the window. A beam of sunlight shone onto his bed where he saw Terriermon still lying down.

"C'mon Terriermon get up or you'll miss breakfast." Henry told his sleepy partner with a yawn.

"Aww; just five more minutes." Terriermon replied with a groan. Henry sighed and got ready for breakfast.

"Terriermon, I'm leaving." he said.

"Alright alright. I'm up." said Terriermon who slowly got of the bed and left the room with his partner.

At the breakfast table, Henry's whole family was there, his dad Janyu, his mom Mayumi, his older brother Rinchie, his older sister Jaarin, his younger sister Suzie and her partner Lopmon. Henry and Terriermon joined them for breakfast.

"So, it's Valentine's day tomorrow." Janyu said. "Any plans Henry?"

"No not really dad." Henry replied.

"I'm gonna give lots of cards." Suzie said. "One for daddy, one for Henwy, one for-"

"What's this Valentine's day thing? Some other silly human holiday?" Terriermon asked.

"Not really." Henry replied. "Valentine's day is the day you give something special to someone you really love. Its a away to show how much you really love that person. For example, I'm positive that Takato would give one to Jeri."

"If he has the guts that is." Terriermon added. "Or like Ryo would probably give one to Rika."

"No, that might just irritate her." Henry replied. "What about you Terriermon? Would you like to give someone a Valentine's Day gift?"

"N-no." Terriermon relied though the blush on his face was noticeable.

"Oooo. Terriermon likes someone." Suzie teased.

"Y-you don't know what you're talking about!" he retorted.

"Suzie, it isn't nice to pick on someone just because they like someone." Janyu said.

"Yeah that's ri-Hey!" Terriermon realized. "I do not!"

"That blush on your face makes us think otherwise." Jaarin said.

"Henry, Loppy, you two believe me right?" Terriermon asked trying to sound cute.

Henry looked away and Lopmon took a drink to avoid answering. Terriermon grumbled and left the table.

"C'mon, we were just kidding around Terriermon." Jaarin said but he was already gone.

He tromped over to Henry's room and slammed the door. He went over to Henry's bed and sat down. "Hmph." he said crossing his arms but he had to admit one thing; there was one girl he wouldn't mind giving a Valentine's present to...

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Henry entered. "You doing alright?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Henry went further into the room. "Look Terriermon, be honest, is there really someone you like? It's OK; you can tell me anything."

Terriermon hesitated a little. "Alright but you have to promise not to laugh." He turned slightly scarlet.

Henry nodded; he had never seen Terriermon this shy before. The latter took a deep breath.

"It...It's Renamon OK? Y'know, forget it, laugh all you want."

"I'm not going to laugh Terriermon. In fact, I'm actually quite surprised." Henry said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean...Renamon...Wow...That's really..." But he didn't know how to continue.

"You don't think she's outta my league or something?" Terriermon asked.

"No. I'm glad you found someone you like." Terriermon smiled slightly. "So have you told her?"

"No. Not really."

"Well what better time to tell her than Valentine's Day?" Henry asked.

"Well I don't even know how to begin." Terriermon said.

"Why not start by getting her a gift?" Terriermon liked that idea.

"Alright but what? What would a girl like?"

"Well..." Henry thought about it. "I'm not sure whether what a girl would like would be the same as what Renamon would like but it's still worth a shot."

"Right. Now, what do girls like?" Terriermon asked.

"Uh..That's something I can't answer. Maybe you should ask a girl." Henry suggested.

"A girl. Right. I just have to ask a girl." Terriermon said deep in thought.

* * *

"Huh? You want to give Renamon a Valentines Day gift?" Lopmon asked.

"Yeah and I could really use your help Loppy." Terriermon said.

"What do you need me for?"

"I need you to help me pick out the perfect gift for her; you can act as a second opinion. So please." He put on a cute face.

"Alright alright; I'll help you out." Lopmon agreed. Terriermon thanked her and together they left the house.

Gliding through the air, the two of them spotted several shops selling Valentine's Day stuff; chocolates, flowers, cards, stuffed toys could be seen as far as the eyes could see. The are a was bustling with people buying said merchandise.

"Wow. There's so much stuff to choose from." Terriermon said as they landed.

"But which one here is the perfect gift?" Lopmon asked, her eyes on the shops.

"Let's go find out." Terriermon replied and they started searching.

With such a large variety of gifts, they found it hard to pick one right for Renamon. "D'you think they have a stuffed fox or something?" Terriermon asked.

"No; all I've been seeing are bears, rabbits and dogs." Lopmon answered. "Why don't you just give her a card or some flowers or some chocolates?"

"But isn't there something better than those?"

Then something caught Lopmon's eye; it was a card with a bunch of hearts on it and the words: "Please be my Valentine" on it.

"How does this look?" she asked showing it to Terriermon.

"Well it is pretty good." he said surveying the card. "But let's keep looking."

Lopmon put the card back and resumed the search. This time, something caught Terriermon's eye and it looked like the perfect gift.

It was a stuffed rabbit around his height with fur as white as his holding a heart in its paws. On it were the words: "For my Valentine." Surely Renamon would love this.

"This kinda looks like me right?" he asked showing it to Lopmon.

"It kinda does. You think that's the gift?"

"Definitely." Terriermon answered confidently. "I'm definitely getting this for Renamon."

"What if it's still not good enough?" Lopmon asked.

"Momentai; I'm confident with this." he said wagging his finger at her. "C'mon, let's go buy it."

Using the money given to Lopmon, they bought the stuffed rabbit. Despite its size, it was very easy to carry. The two of them were just about to leave but-

"I forgot!" Lopmon said slapping her forehead. "Suzie's mom told me to pick up some stuff before I came back."

"D'you want me to wait?" Terriermon asked.

"No it's alright. You can go ahead; I'll catch up." Lopmon told him. Terriermon nodded and flew home, only one thought on his mind:

"Renamon'll love this for sure!"

* * *

February 14

When Terriermon woke up, the first thing he did was check his gift if it was still where he placed it. Yes, it was still on safe and untouched on top of Henry's closet.

Henry himself on the other hand had just woken up. Scratching his eye, he said: "Today's the day huh?"

"Yup; I'm gonna give this to Renamon and ask her to be my Valentine." Terriermon said happily.

"Yeah but how about some breakfast first?" Henry asked. Terriermon agreed and they ate.

After breakfast when Suzie gave home made cards to everyone and while Henry headed to school, Terriermon flew off to Rika's house carrying the stuffed rabbit he bought the previous day. Happily gliding, he looked down and saw people also giving away their Valentine's Day gifts; he would be just like them.

He landed in front of Rika's house and knocked; after a few minutes, Rika's mother opened the door.

"Hi Ms. Nonaka; is Renamon home?" he asked.

"Hello Terriermon. As a matter of fact, she is here. She's in the backyard." she replied. He thanked her and went inside. As he crossed the room, he couldn't hep noticing something on a desk nearby. A closer inspection revealed it to be a heart shaped box of chocolates with a card that read: "For my princess."

He finally reached the door to the backyard which was closed. After delaying the opening of it for several seconds, he took a deep breath and opened it

But he wasn't expecting what was behind it...

Renamon, a bouquet of flowers in one hand smiling happily and hugging none other than Guilmon.

They didn't seem to notice Terriermon whose face dropped. Sadly without saying a word, he left the two.

He flew off still carrying the bear going...well, he didn't know himself. Wanting some alone time, he found a tall tree and landed on a branch

He looked down sadly and remembered what he just saw; Renamon liked Guilmon; she wouldn't be his Valentine even if he asked...

He looked to his right and saw that the doll he bought for her was propped up next to him making it look like he had company.

"How 'bout you? D'you wanna be my Valentine." he asked the doll.

...

...

...

"I thought so." Terriermon sighed and looked down sadly again; could anything be sadder than spending Valentine's Day alone?

Then he heard the leaves rustle above him. Looking up to his left, he was surprised to see Lopmon drop down from the tree and landed next to him.

"Loppy?" Terriermon said surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"To check up on you." she replied sitting down. "I went over to see how you were doing with Renamon but..."

"You saw her with Guilmon." Terriermon finished.

"Yeah; look, I'm sorry about that Terriermon." she said.

Terriermon sighed sadly. "It...It's just that...I thought I would be happy today..."

Lopmon looked worriedly at him. "Don't be sad Terriermon; c'mon, I think I have something that'll cheer you up."

Looking at her, he saw her use her long ears to get something from the branches above. Her ears returned carrying something familiar; it was a doll identical to one Terriermon had except this one had fur as brown as Lopmon's. She blushed slightly and presented it to Terriermon saying: "H...Happy Valentine's Day Terriermon."

"I..Is this for me?" Terriermon asked surprised.

"Yeah; I got it yesterday when you went home ahead." she explained. "I wanted you to give this to you for Valentine's Day."

"You wanted to give me one even thought I said I liked Renamon?" he asked.

"Well...yeah. Look," Her face became redder. "I really like you OK Terriermon; I mean, yeah I was a little sad when you told me you liked Renamon but I just want you to be happy. If you were happy with Renamon then that was good enough for me."

"Oh Loppy..."

She looked at his face. "I really hate not seeing your bubbly, cheerful self so...I thought this might cheer you up."

Terriermon didn't know what to say; he looked from the stuffed rabbit to Lopmon. Then slowly, he used his long ears to get the doll from her. He looked at it and gave it a hug.

Turning and smiling at Lopmon, he said: "Thanks Loppy."

As she smiled back at him, he had an idea. He reached over and took the doll he bought. Presenting it to her, Terriermon said: "Thanks for everything...Loppy...will you be my Valentine?"

She stared at him, her mouth slightly agape, surprise at how these events turned out. This time, she looked from the doll and then to him; she took a deep breath and said: "Yes Terriermon, I'd love to be your Valentine."

She took the doll from him and gave it a hug. "So you like it?" Terriermon asked.

"Yeah but I like the one who gave it to me better." she replied.

"Then you're gonna love this."

He leaned towards her and kissed fully in the lips. Her eyes widened in surprise at first but then closed slowly enjoying the moment. She slowly put the doll on the branch next to her and used her free hands to put them around Terriermon.

They remained lip locked for several seconds. Then they did part, they were smiling as they pressed their foreheads together. Terriermon said the only thing that came to his mind at that time:

"Happy Valentine's Day Loppy."


End file.
